


Learned Trust

by ratcreature



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Acrylics, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Animagus, Fanart, Gen, Rat!Charles, Rats & Mice, Traditional Media, Werewolf!Erik, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the gift I made for etirabys for <a href="http://secret-mutant.livejournal.com/">the Secret Mutant exchange on LJ</a>. The prompt I filled was  "Harry Potter AU. Erik is a werewolf and Charles becomes an Animagus to help him out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learned Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etirabys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etirabys/gifts).



> Media: indian ink and acrylic paint on paper (original is ca. 24x32cm)

High resolution detail:  


**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit. A high resolution version of this art without the URL watermarking is available on request for private, non-commercial uses.


End file.
